With the exponential deployment of connected objects, control and monitoring systems are facing new challenges and new difficulties, in particular for mobile objects connected to Internet via a wireless connection of a network operator.
Such systems are facing two main problems:                to monitor thousands of objects in real time without permanently polling them;        to reach these objects when they are connected with a private IP address that need to use either a network address translator (NAT) gateway or a proxy server to connect to the Internet;        to reach these objects by bypassing inbound firewall rules.        
One existing system is based on a periodic “polling” of the remote target object and interrogates the target object to get values about its status. This system demands a lot of network resources and requires the target object to have a public IP address.
Another existing system is based on a real time telemetry broadcast from the target object to the monitoring system. A network channel must be dedicated to the target object to broadcast the information. This system is not applicable to a fleet of thousand of objects.
There is a need for a control and monitoring system which is not based on the polling or broadcast techniques and which can communicate in real time with any remote client.